Kaptain Skurvy
Kaptain Skurvy Kaptain Skurvy is a pirate captain crocodile from Donkey Kong Country (Television series). He was only in 5 episodes and was seen with his crew, of two guys. He was mostly absent from Kongfinity War, mostly going off and doing his own stuff (due to not being in DKCU yet). His also has a treasure chest full of no context DKC(TV) clips, which he posts to his account History Shitposting Skurvy downloaded twitter when he was bored one day and started making awful pirate jokes, writing about how he wished he had a better crew and going on little side adventures. His account barely got any attention, aside from nsfw RPers for some reason Killing Nana One day, Popo was saying he felt like climbing a mountain, to which Skurvy proclaimed he would kill Nana, to which he did. He kidnapped her and fed her to the sharks, which caused Popo to be hit with a wave of depression, to which Skurvy laughed and proceeded to do the booty boogie. Skurvy then felt remorse and made Popo a new sister out of minecraft blocks he had stole and the two made up, soon going on a picnic alongside Krusha Death Skurvy was chilling on the road one day, wearing headphones, and was hit by a truck. He then went to heaven where he encountered Wrinkly Kong, who took him to see their god. Skurvy also encountered Nana again, who forgave him, saying she wanted to die anyways. Soon he met god, Eddie the Mean Old Yet. The two of them proceeded to fight, which ended in Skurvy being thrown into The Nether from Minecraft. He was soon rescued by Zelda and brought back to the real world. Kongfinity War Skurvy wasn't involved in the big parts of Kongfinity, but he witnessed Green Kroc die in the snap. He decided to use the Crystal Coconut to get to the soul dimension, where he participated in the final battle, before coming back to earth Battles with Wario Skurvy soon found a new target, Wario. The two have engaged in multiple battles, often consisting of threats and roasts. Other people like Isabelle and Krochead have joined in the past to fight Wario. Skurvy and Wario continue to have battles to this very day Kongspace Skurvy had gotten into a twitter argument with Metal Head, he got salty that he lost and sailed to kick Metal Heads ass. However, when he arrived at the beach, Grookey and his gang had already beaten up Metal Head, so Skurvy took his body as decoration. Metal Head R soon escaped however, so Skurvy went running after him, only to end up with Krochead, K. Rool, Krusha and DK just in time to see the island be bombed by the army of Metal Heads, he and the boat gang set sail to try and stop them. When they arrived on another shore however, Skurvy went to go pillage, only to be turned into a trophy by King Dedede Category:Main Characters Category:Kremling Krew Category:Pirates Of The Galaxy Arc